


like a fairytale

by strawberricream



Series: heart eyes 💖 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marathon Sex, um yeah just kyou being soft for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: hello .... its been.... a while... am suffering
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Series: heart eyes 💖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978831
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	like a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> hello .... its been.... a while... am suffering

“oh, kentarou,” you sigh.

you’re lying in bed, reading your lecture notes. or trying to, at least, as kentarou ruts his erect cock against your drooling pussy. 

it’s a late saturday afternoon. he loves saturdays because it meant you had no university classes to go to and he didn’t have anything to do for trade school—he could finally have you any and all the ways he wanted.

he leans down to kiss at your clit, moving down to do the same to your hole as he licks a broad stripe from bottom to top.

“kentarou!”

your back arches as you drop your phone to the side. he’s insatiable today; he fucked you awake, bent you over the sink as you brushed your teeth, ate you out in the kitchen after breakfast, had you up against the wall right after lunch, and here you are again. 

he can’t help it. the two of you have been busy all week and he’s just making up for lost time. besides, you’re wet, willing, soft and all pretty for him—was he supposed to keep his hands off you? he thinks not. 

“your pretty cunt’s all creamy, doll,” he rumbles, fingers rubbing constant circles into your clit as you keen. your mixed fluids sit nicely at your entrance, dribbling out of you. he's been adamant about cumming inside like always. 

“kentarou,” you lilt. 

god, he loves the way you say his name.

“hm?” 

you shift your hips, pressing his heavy cock against your pussy.  “please fuck me,” you whisper. 

you don’t have to ask twice; he pushes himself in, the slide easy from your previous orgasms. your walls welcome him, enveloping his thick cock and throbbing as he bottoms out. you relish in the feeling of being full again. your final puzzle piece. 

he leans forward to suckle on your collarbone and you tilt your chin up to allow him better access, a short gasp escaping your throat from the touch of his lips on your skin. he’s warm from the sun's rays and vaguely smells of almonds and something a little more earthy. 

he runs his hands across your thighs, stomach and breasts as he starts a slow pace. he rocks into you back and forth, taking the time to caress each and every part he could reach with his large hands. his fingers rub circles on your clit, watching you gasp and moan as he finds your sweet bundle of nerves with ease.

“kenta—!”  you beg silently for a kiss, hands clawing at his shoulders so he leans down. you place one softer than a flower petal on his lips. a flicker of joy nudges its way into his chest, heart fluttering in delight. he picks up the pace, wanting to see you fall apart underneath him. 

“fuck,” he growls. he shifts your hips, pummelling at your g -pot as you clench and throb around him. he rests his head on your shoulder as he watches his cock drill in and out of you. 

“ah—! kenta, fuck!” 

he hovers over you, fucking you in earnest and watching you fall apart. a surge of possessiveness washes through him as you spasm around him, cumming and creaming on his cock for the nth time that day. your nails dig into the base of his neck and he groans, almost growling at it goes straight to his dick. 

with a final thrust to bury himself deep, he paints your insides white, rutting against you as you try to catch your breath. 

you sigh softly, kissing the spot between his eyebrows. “love you, kentarou.”

his cheeks redden, the colour seeping into his ears. he returns it through the hands softly caressing your body, his lips on your forehead. his heart thrums loudly in his chest. 

“……i love you, too.”

you giggle, cheeks warming as you wrap your arms tighter around him.  he relishes in the affection, nuzzling his head into your chest and taking a deep breath. you smell like home—warm, familiar,  _ his _ . it fills the cracks and empty gaps in his heart. 

_home is wherever you are_ , he thinks. wherever he can be beside you. because it was perfect as long as the two of you were together.


End file.
